Visual performance essential to most industries. It is used, for example, for quality control purposes. In particular, in many industries viewers visually examine materials or manufactured items for defects or appropriate assembly and function. Such visual tasks may be heavily relied upon by the industries involved for maintenance of quality standards and products.
In general, industries have not developed methods of enhancing or optimizing conditions under which such visual tasks are performed. Indeed, in most industries little effort has been made to enhance the conditions under which visual tasks are performed.
In addition, there is a general desire to develop automated systems for replacement of visual inspection by humans. However, for such approaches to be generally successful, it will be necessary to develop methods to define more accurately parameters affecting visual inspection, so that these parameters can then be used to help define automated systems.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate inspection and viewing processes. This is conducted through the presentation of methods, equipment and environments, for definitions of conditions for preferred conduct of visual tasks, and implementation of preferred visual performance techniques. Many of the principles and techniques described may also be used to facilitate automated processes.